The present invention relates to the prevention of sexually transmitted diseases, referred to below by the abbreviation "STD's", such as AIDS in particular.
The most common STD's are due in particular to viruses, bacteria, parasitic organisms and fungi. In the face of the development of these diseases, there exists today no means of prevention of sufficient effectiveness and able to offer an alternative to the use of condoms, whose imperfections and inconveniences are nevertheless known.